Anthropology
by Nniky
Summary: Lyra had always dreamed of meeting humans, seeing their world. She even wrote a song about it! However, when the chance to live out her dream finally comes, it brings the risk of loosing everything she ever knew, including her princess and her best friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. All rights go to Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios, and DHX Media.

Author's Note: Haiii! So, I was sitting around bored and decided to write a fanfciton based on a fan-made mlp song I found by AwkwardMarina (which also happens to be based on a fanfiction). I'll put a link in the bottom author's note so please go check it out. This fanfiction will contain background ponies and very few appearances from the mane six or the princesses. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Lyra's Obsession

A green aura formed around a full glass of water as it was lifted into the air and brought to the lips of a young filly. The cool water spilled past her lips and down her throat, sending a chill down her chest and stomach as the liquid traveled through her. With a refreshed sigh, the turquoise filly released the cup from her magical grasp, letting it fall onto the table unsteadily. Her magical abilities weren't honed as well as she would have liked to admit, but the were functional enough to perform basic tasks. The book laid out in front of her fluttered as a breeze slipped through the open window of her bedroom. She kept the pages flat using a hoof and continued reading.

"Humans lack the power to fly or use magic, however, their imaginative inventions make up for the absence. Hmm…", Lra read aloud. The book she was so involved contained mythology about a personal obsession of hers. Human beings. The fictionalized creatures lived much like ponies, but at the same time they were so different. And to her, they were so real. Everypony told her that it was all just stories and myths but she knew in her heart that somewhere, in some far off world, human beings existed. She just felt it

Lyra heaved a long and heavy sigh as she closed her book and mumbled to herself, "I wish I could meet them. See their world. Just once." She looked out her window at the moon, glowing with a magical aura. She hadn't realized how late it was, Princess Luna was already lowering the sun to make way for the dawn. If her parents found out she had stayed up that late buried in her books… She quickly lifted the book using her magic and placed it in it's proper space on her bookshelf. She then quickly lifted the glass, placing it on a table. She trotted over to her bed, hopped in, and covered herself, messing up her mane a bit to make it look like she had been asleep all night. The golden lyre resting next to her bed shimmered as the sun began rise and shine through the little filly's window. Lyra smiled and drifted gently to sleep.

"Lyra! Lyra!", a hoof knocked excitedly on the door as Bon Bon's voice called from outside, "Lyra come outside! Hurry!" Lyra heaved a sigh as she set her lyre gently against the wall. Mumbling to herself, the young mare walked grumpily over to the door and opened it.

"What is it Bon Bon? I'm practi-", Lyra's voice caught in her throat, as she noticed the tall, white, alicorn standing next to her best friend on her door step. "P-princess Celestia!", the unicorn yelped, dropping into a bow. The princess smiled and offered a bow of her head in return to the gesture.

"Hello Lyra. May we come in?", Celestia inquired.

"Of course!", Lyra exclaimed, stepping aside to allow Bon Bon and the princess acess into her home. Her aura formed around her horn and the door as the door closed and she walked after her guests. "Um, may I ask why you're here, your majesty?"

Celestia turned to face her host and spoke, "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but the situation has become dire and there was no time for a planned meeting. You see, my sister and I have discovered a portal, and we've realized it leads to a world we thought was a myth. The human world."

Lyra's eyes widened as emotions coursed through her body. Shock, excitement, confusion, all of it exploding out of her in one single statement, "Huh?"

The princess's face was now serious and hard, much unlike the soft expression she usually possessed. "Yes. I know it must be shocking but it's true. And they have found the portal too. They can see into our world and they have become agitated. They're planning an attack to destroy the portal. This wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that destroying the portal all together would destroy both worlds. We attempted to deal with this quietly and use the elements to seal the portal but...unfortunately something went wrong. My sister was sucked through the portal and we must retrieve her."

A moment of silence passed before Lyra broke the silence, "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Good question", Celestia replied, "You see, only somepony with knowledge of humans such as yours could navigate the human world and locate my sister. I need you to go through the portal and save Princess Luna. And hopefully, seal the portal."

Lyra had no idea what to say. She always dreamed of seeing the world humans dwell in. But such an important task placed upon her shoulders… It wasn't exactly what she dreamed. "I...I don't know. I mean, I'm not like Twilight and the others. I'm just a unicorn I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense!" Bon Bon interjected, "You're really smart about this stuff! Only you could possible do this! And I'm gonna help you!"

"No way!" Lyra exclaimed, "It's too dangerous! I can't let you go too!"

"You will need backup", Celestia chimed in, sending a smile Lyra's way as Bon Bon's eyes pleaded.

Lyra looked back and forth between them and heaved a sigh. "Well, I suppose I don't have a choice. Alright. We'll do it. For the princess."

Bon Bon smiled brightly and wrapped her hooves around her friend, embracing her. Lyra's cheeks turned pink as she smiled softly and hugged back.

"Then it's settled." Celestia said, walking towards the door, "We will meet tomorrow at the castle to plan everything out. You'll leave right after the meeting. Thank you Lyra. And you too Bon Bon." She turned to her subjects and gave a smile. The two friends returned the smile with a bow and bid their princess farewell. Lyra appeared calm on the outside, but inside the surge of emotions continued, with curiosity now added to the mix. She would finally live out her dream. But with far higher stakes than she imagined.

Author's Note: Whelp, I know it was short but it's just the beginning. If you enjoyed this, or if you have any constructive criticism, please review and tell me if you think I should continue this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
